Larry K.
Larry is an employee of AJHQ who was originally introduced in November of 2018 in this post, and his name was "revealed" in the same post, under the tag Larry K. Appearance Larry is a man somewhere in his mid 20s with skin that is an exceedingly unnatural white color. His logo had grown so much that its leaves all over his neck and his arms. He wears a light green shirt with a green leaf pattern tie, and dark green pants. is stated by the creators to canonically have a juicy ass Known Personality Larry is an extremely laid back and calm man who doesn't seem to be afraid to go into places he shouldn't, or break the rules, as he is shown during Feast of Thanks to make a pie using produce, something that is that is explicitly banned in AJHQ. He's very kind to the non-logohead employees, as he gives them all gifts during Jamaalidays, after implying that only Jordon tends to give them gifts around that time. Lore Larry is tasked with looking after Jordon, after he got kidnapped by National Geographic, and "bugged". He responds to a bunch of asks wondering about how ok Jordon is, saying that Jordon is fine, even though he is aggressively shaking and repeating "Guitar" over and over again in a way that would suggest that he isn't speaking words, or at least isn't speaking words with meaning. Larry wrapped him in a blanket. In an update on Jordon, he mentions that Jordon isn't moving at all even though he's still alive, and his logo is taking an extremely long time to grow in. At this time, Larry was incredibly insistent that Jordon is fine, which is immediately downplayed by Jordon snarling like an animal in the background. Someone asks him to send an image of Jordon but he declines, saying that he's busy. A while later, Larry notices that there's wood shavings and drool all over the floor. The table is also missing, and the chair's legs are missing. Later, it is the Feast of Thanks. He made a pie made of the wood chips that were on the floor, honey, a random apple he found in his room, and shredded documents. He also found the whipped cream, somewhere. The moment someone ate it, they began foaming at the mouth and repeating variants of "this is the best pie i've ever had", which prompts Larry not to eat it, mentioning that it took him 12 hours to make. He attempts to make another one, implying that it's made with the same thing, except instead of an apple, he used something made of plastic, and something made of polyester. He then learns that there is a 2nd refrigerator in The Basement, and quickly attempts to make a proper pie, without wood chips and polyester. He remarks that he should eat it fast, as if The Boss caught him if he brings it up, he'd be killed. He mentions that he's glad that the Basement is a "safe haven" for banned things, but doesn't enjoy the buckets on the doors, or the dust. He tries to save the pie for later but someone scams it out of the fridge. Larry questions how he knows how to make pie, but proceeds to go "oh well" and not put any more thought into it. Larry explores The Basement, because he "cant be bothered to sit around and watch Jordon all day." He finds a broken printer and wonders "who it was". He also finds a bunch of bones in The Basement. Someone sends in an ask, wondering if AJHQ actually bans anyone, and Larry remarks on how nobody sends in legitimate reports, which had led him to quit figuring out reports, and instead, "helping" out with the adventures. As Wolfenoot comes around, Larry mentions how he didn't make any food for it, but he did find a printed out stock image of roast beef, which he thinks is enough. Eventually, Larry goes back up, out of The Basement, and decides to check on Jordon. It is revealed here that Larry put Jordon in an empty room and left him there. when Larry enters the room, he says that Jordon is "just fine" right before he is attacked by Jordon. This is the beginning of Jordon's raid. During the very beginning of the raid, a coworker asks Jordon why a piece of Larry's shirt is in his mouth. Larry wakes up about a month later, half-panicked about forgetting about Anna, but then proceeds to remember to explain that he wasn't killed by Jordon's raid, but his hand and a few of his fingers were eaten by Jordon. It's Jamaalidays Eve now, and Larry is planning to give all of the non-logohead employees a gift, those employees being Chris, Mary, Rachel, David, and Anna. He first tries to find a gift for Chris, which Larry finds easy, and immediately goes on to wonder where any of the adhesives are. He then realizes that he has to go into Supply, a room that he hates. He enters and is immediately greeted by a corpse, and by how "dry" the air is, and how he's "wilting". He grabs the adhesive out of the room and immediately exits to get 7 mugs of coffee. He then tries to figure out Mary, who he thinks wants "things like flour and whisks", which he doesn't take a liking to. He figures to just steal one already in AJHQ and repackage it. He finds a pan in the sink, and it still has some cornbread in it, which he proceeds to eat and clean, and then wraps it up. Larry decides to give Rachel his old phone, because he both never uses it anymore, and knows that it's completely wiped. He also decides to just repackage David's snacks, that he stole a few weeks before. He now has to figure out what Anna wants. He thinks about how since she just entered AJHQ, she could still want to hold onto some remaining memories, just in case. He says this with many pauses in the sentence, and repeats "just in case" over and over. He finds lined paper, pencils, and is finding the stapler, and then proceeds to repeat "just in case" again. He goes around the building trying to find her to give her the stuff, enters the room where she is, slams the stuff onto the desk saying "Happy Fucking Jamaalidays Eve, Anna," and then leaves. Larry explains how everyone reacted to their gift. Far later in time, during Father's Day, Larry can be seen running through The AJHQ Realm's Ashlands, carrying a cake. It's father's day, and he's going to National Geographic's Headquarters to deliver to him a cake, for Father's Day. He apparently asked The Boss to do this, in which they said that he can do. He runs for a very long time, until he ends up falling over, and finds himself right in front of the building, the cake still intact somehow. He then, so suddenly that it makes him yell, end up inside of the building. He walks around the building, noticing that it's in a state of absolute disrepair, and how horrible and inconvenient the building is to hold a cake inside of it. He then suddenly finds National Geographic's "corpse" on the ground, and decides to just put the cake right there. He exits the building. Category:AJHQ Employees Category:Logoheads